kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Shin Keroro
For the series, see Keroro Gunso. For other uses, see . | voiced by = | wordplay = K66-2 | alias = | age = 5 | Aliases = shinroro | gender = Male | species = Artificial Keronian | born = | occupation = Keron Army soldier }} is the 6th, newest main protagonist of Mine Yoshizaki's Keroro Gunso series. He is a Kiruru DNA clone of Keroro. Bio Height: 44.4cm Weight: 4.444kg Department: High rank ordinal in the Gamma Space Invasion Army of Planet Number 58, Keroro second platoon invasion force. Character Shin Keroro is the 6th newest member of the Keroro Platoon, he is interceded as "Galactic invasion unit from the 58th planet of the The Gamma nebula arrived on earth. The Second Keroro Platoon" His partner is Tomosu Hinohara. According to his bio, "He's a super-small child worried for the Keron Star, and one person Keron soldier because of this 100 year time gap in birth. Hence all Keron Army's efforts on concentrating in training respectfully, a one platoon by one person to possess combat ability. However, Keronians still have more room to grow along the way."some pepole call him shin-roro for short He first appeared in the chapter, "The mysterious Keronian attacks?", he battled the platoon by showing off his strange abilities. Then later he quickly befriended and joined the platoon. He appeared in the continuous chapter in Volume 23, where he battled Black★Star and won. Etymology Shin Keroro's name comes from "新" Shin which translates to 'New' or 'Neo-' and Keroro's name, which comes from the Japanese onomatopoeia, "gero", the word for the sound a frog makes (ribbit). Personality Shin Keroro is much like a five year old, he's naive, gets bored easily, fun loving, childish, energetic, playful, and out to prove he is not weaker then the rest of the platoon or timid making him extremely reckless with his bravery. He is also able to think quickly when under pressure. Although he does sometimes over thinks and it causes more harm then good, just like Keroro. Being a child, he also tends to collapse when he's exerted to much energy and become overly excited for things. Appearance Shin Keroro looks like a younger version of Keroro being his body color is green and yellow cap with cat-like ears instead of dog ear-like hat flaps. He has blue eyes, he also has other features such as wearing red collar around his neck and wearing a gray bracelet (it takes a form of a Kero Ball-like features such as an antenna with a red circular tip and blue glowing shapes around the bracelet such as circle, square, and triangle. His symbol is a Keron Star that its red on his cap and yellow on his abdomen (Keron Star is used as a transforming weapon), in his younger state, his face is similar to the young Keronians, his tail is round similar to Sumomo's. Upon transforming into any style, his color changes into a similar platoon member and his hands are large and white. In his T-Style, his color schemes is very similar to Tamama's, he has gray rings near his shoulders and dorsal-like fins, he possess a Tamama's emblem on his metacarpals, on his Keron Star, it features a green arrow-like point. In his G-Style, his color schemes are similar to Giroro's and the only difference that he has a black star-like scar under his left eye, and amber eyes, his collar changes too, into a dark blue color scheme, around his arms are cybernetic-like armor which features a futuristic firearms, his Keron Star has a red point on it. In his D-Style, his body is blue and a white cap, similar to Dororo's color schemes. His face and belly is black colored and a white collar, his armor on his arms is black with kusari katabira straps on it, and a shuriken symbol, it also possess two claws as well, he has a blue point on his Keron Star and pale blue eyes with white rings around his pupils and a white collar. Abilities Unlike the platoon, using a Keron Star as his mobile weapon, when he rotates his Keron Star and presses it, which change into dark blue, red, and cyan to present the weapon he's using. Which, in this case is the ability's of the other platoon member's called G-Style, T-Style, and D-Style and he's very skilled at using them despite his very young age. His bracelet that he's wears acts as a new model version of the Kero ball, and also allows him to fly. In Volume 24 of the manga, it is revealed that his bracelet can be also used for different users besides himself, like Black★Star. Without his bracelet, he will be useless and cannot battle. Giroro Style "G-Style is Giroro's weapons of mission excel Giroro’s ability possessed style.” Tamama Style "T-Style is Tamama’s high hand-to-hand combat ability possessed style.” Dororo Style "D-Style is Dororo’s possessed high assassin ability provisioned style.” Keroro Platoon *'Keroro' treats him much like a little brother. though Shin refers to him as 'Mister'. He likes playing video games and building models with him though. *'Giroro' Has a respect for the child's determination and reckless bravery, Giroro see's a small part of himself in Shin from when he was a child. *'Dororo' Shin looks up to Dororo as something of a teacher, he so far has also not forgotten or set one of Dororo's trauma switch (Let's see how long that lasts). *'Tamama' They have yet to interact though, Tamama is disillusioned at no longer being the symbol of youth because of Shin's much younger state. *'Kururu' These two have yet to interact. Other *'Mois' finds him adorable, and of course much like her uncle leaving her confused. *'Koyuki Azumaya' Shin fought her in a chapter and defeated her, she seems to be accepting to him much like she is to everyone else. *'Myou Kaneami' She seems to be connected to him in a strange manner, her gold eye was able to help him when he had been thrown to the ground. Though they see each other as friends none the less. *'Fuyuki Hinata' Not really much has been shown of these two, but it seems they are friends. *'Natsumi Hinata' Strangely enough these two get along contrast to her and Keroro's relationship, she even finds him rather cute. Trivia *He is set to appear again in the manga Volume 24 (found here: http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=321209000141). *His first appearance was actually page 6 as a silhouette *He's the youngest Keronian in the army, being even younger than Tororo *Despite being the youngest Keronian, he is also the strongest of the Keroro Platoon. Gallery 0002nx.jpg|Shin Keroro appeared as a cover for the manga. Tomosu,Shin Keroro and Myou..jpg|Tomosu,Shin Keroro and Myou. other_keroro_style_changes_by_kamina_x-d3rcogd.png|Shin Keroro's styles in the manga. 304px-Shinkeroro.png Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Keronians Category:Kiruru Category:Manga series Category:Aliens Category:Artificial Keronians